CRAZY FAMILY PASTS REVEALED
by RUNT AND MAGRIL
Summary: ****PARTS RATED M OR LEMONS***** 1ST, 3RD CHAPTER HAS LEMON the story of blu and jewels past and family (my and my friends oc are used) not the best at summarys so read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Clint was walking in pain and very upset trying to leave the world he was in no one would help him

"HELP" Clint screamed out

"Blu? Did you hear that?" Jewel says

"Yeah I did" blu says

"Come on, lets go check it out" Jewel says walking to the front of the hollow

"Ok" blu says following her

Clint was crying from the pain and was limping

Jewel and Blu landed beside the bird

"Hey..? What's wrong..?" Jewel asked looking at him

"Save me, save me" Clint says crying and shaking

"What? What happened?" Blu asked

"Where's my mate, where is she" Clint looked around

"I.. I don't know? What happened to her?" Jewel asked

"We got robbed, our hollow is that way, can you carry me there" Clint asked nervously

"Uh.. Oh.. Okay" Blu says as he picked him up awkwardly

"Down there" clint says pointing a bird on the ground

Blu walked to her fast as Jewel followed him

Blu sat Clint beside his mate

Clint seen her bleeding then seen 4 eggs next to her one of them was crushed

Clint put pressure against the cut and started crying hard

"Oh no.." Jewel says looking at the crushed egg and she teared up a little

Blu set a wing on Clint's back

"Do you have a place we can stay" Clint asked crying

"Yeah, of course we do.." Jewel says

"Thank you" Clint says and picks up the eggs

"Can you carry us there" Clint asked

"Of course" Blu says picking him up

Jewel picked up the wounded female

-they fly back to the hollow-

"Where well we sleep" Clint asked

"We have another room up there" Jewel says pointing at it

Clint walked up there and put the eggs up there and put his mate on them and walk back down to see jewel sitting weird

"What are your names" Clint asked

"I'm Blu. That's my lovely wife, Jewel" Blu says

Jewel put a wing on Blu's back and smiled

"Why are you sitting like that jewel" Clint asked

"I have eggs too." Jewel says leaning a little uncovering the eggs

"Aww that's cute, Thank you guys, I'm Clint, and that's female bird is my mate Becka" Clint says

"No problem" Blu says

"Is she going to be okay?" Jewel asked standing up then she sat back down on the eggs

"Yes she sleeping now, it's not a deep cut I looked be for I came back down here" Clint says

"Oh okay, thats good" Jewel says

"I have medical stuff in my fanny pack" Blu says pointing at it

"Ok, How long till your eggs Hatch" Clint asked

"Tomorrow" Jewel says smiling

"Really, that's when hers are supost to hatch to" Clint says

"I'm going to bed, it's late" Clint says

"Yeah, me and Jewel are tired too.." Blu says setting a wing on her back and stroked it

"Ok" Clint says and walks up to Becka and falls asleep next to her

Blu kissed Jewel goodnight and they both fell asleep

**Next day **

Clint woke up to see becka's back against him and heard chirping on the other side

Becka was smiling and giggling as she looked at the three chicks

Clint moved and went to the other side of the chicks

"Were parents" Clint says

"Yeah.." Becka says in tears of joy

Clint reached over and kissed her

Becka smiled at Clint

"What are we going to name them" Becka asked

"How about Sarah" Clint says

"Adorable, Zack?" Becka says

"Very cute and Daniel" Clint asked

"I love it" Becka says and kisses Clint

Blu and jewel walk up carring there 3 kids

"Yours hatched too?!" Jewel asked

"What's their names?" Blu asked

"Sarah, Daniel, and Zack, what's yours" Clint says

"Carla, Bia and Tiago" Jewel says smiling with Blu

"Those at cute names" Clint says

"Aww thanks, yours are cute too" Jewel says

"Thanks" Clint says and sits up and the 3 kids climbed on him

Clint smiled at them

Jewel and Blu smiled back and Becka smiled with Clint

"You all hungry?" Blu asked

"Yes please" Clint says and stands up holding all 3 kids and Becka stands next to him

"Okay, we'll be in the kitchen" Blu says walking out with Jewel who was holding the kids

Clint looks at Becka

"Let's walk down there" Clint says

"Okay" Becka says then they walk down

"He bites?" Jewel says laughing as Carla nibbed her wing

"Ow, Carla no biting" Jewel says

"Yep" Clint says and laughed a little

"Looks like I have a biter too" Jewel says and laughed

Blu sat bowl of berries on the table and sat a couple bananas and brazil nuts down

Clint grabbed a few berrys and let's the kids eat some of it

Jewel ate some berries and Carla and Bia ate a banana and Tiago shared with his mom

"Daddy" Sarah says and hands him a banana

Clint smiles

"Aww cute" Jewel says

"Mom!" Tiago says loudly and threw a berry in her mouth

Clint took the banana and peeled it and gives it back to Sarah and she ate half and Daniel threw a berry at Clint and it splatted all over his face

Jewel, Becka And blu started laughing

All the kids started throwing food at each other

Jewel covered Bia Tiago and Carla with her wings

"Stop!" Blu says getting hit in the face with a banana and falls back

Clint was laughing hard

"Ok guys stop" Clint says pulling his kids on to a hug" Clint says

Blu got up rubbing his head in pain and got hit by a brazil nut and fell back down

Jewel and her kids laughed

Clint takes his Kids to the room and cleans them

"No more food fights" Clint says

"Oookaaay..." They all say

Jewel cleaned her kids up on the table and Blu was cleaning the mess

"I love you 3" Clint says kissing each one

"Love you too daddy" They all say smiling

They walk back down there

Sarah was sitting on Clint's head

And the other 2 where on Clint's wings

Jewel gulped half of the berries in the bowl and Tiago finished the rest

"Hey" Blu says waving at him

"Hey" clint says

As Sarah sits on his head

"I'm taller then mom" Sarah says

"Cute" Becka says and laughed an little

Daniel jumped to his mom and sits on her head

Becka laughed

Jewel and Blu were packing food and stuff and they saw

Tiago jumped to blu and sits on his head

Blu giggled "Hey Tiago" Blu says

"Hi dad" Tiago says

Blu laughed and looked at Jewel's body as she cleaned and she was dancing a little

Becka and Clint were looking at Blu staring at Jewel's body

"Blu you weird bird" Clint says laughing

"Huh?" Blu says as he stopped starin

"I seen you looking at her you know what" Clint says laughing

"I was not" Blu says embarrassed

Jewel turned a song on from Blu's phone and started dancing inviting Blu to dance with her

Blu walked to Jewel and started dancing

Clint looked a becka and took the kids to there room

**2 weeks later**

Blu and Jewel were asleep on their bed and the kids were sleeping on their chests

Becka and Clint where the same way

Clint woke I'm and carried Sarah out to the living room and sits on the couch

Blu walked out of his room yawning and Tiago was sitting on his head

"This tree is stinky" Clint says holding his beak

"What? How?" Blu says

"It smells like fruit" Tiago says

"Rotten fruit" Clint says

"No" Tiago says

"Doesn't smell like anything but sweet fruit" Blu says

"No " Clint says

"Yes it does.." Blu says walking to the table

"You smell bad" Tiago says

"So do you" Clint says

"Shut up, you smell more!" Tiago says

"You smell worse" clint says

"Shut up meanie!" Tiago says

"Your the meanie" clint says

"But blu it really smells bad in here"

"Go shower" Blu says

"You" Clint says a little mad sitting Sarah down as she woke up

"Clint, your the one complaining" Blu says

"Stop making fun of me stupid" Clint says

"I didn't even make fun of you?!" Blu says

"Go tell your kids or Becka to shower, it's definitely not us" Blu says

"Shut up, stupid" Clint says madly

"You shutup, were fighting over a smell that only you smell" Blu says

"Shut up" Clint says madly and pushes blu down

"Clint, stop were highly intelligent species and we can tfind out what's the smell is without touching!" Blu says

"No" Clint says and pushes him against the wall

"Stop!" Blu says and pushes him down really hard

Clint hit the ground and screamed as landed on his wing

Clint got up and started to run at blu

Blu punched him hard in the face as got close

Clint screamed and fell down in pain unable to move

"This didn't have to happen" Blu says picking Tiago up and walking back into the room

Clint laid there crying and Sarah ran to him

"Dad, are you okay" Sarah says

"No" Clint says and squawked in pain loudly

"Where do we get help?" Sarah asked

"Get jewel and mom" Clint says

"Okay" Sarah says

Sarah walked to Becka

"Mom!" Sarah says shaking her lightly

"Yes Sarah"

Becka says

"Dad got hurt" Sarah says

Becka got jewel and went to him

Jewel was yawning and rubbing her eyes

"What happened?" Jewel asked tiredly

"Just help me" clint says in pain

"Uh.. We'll go to the bird doctor, he helped me when i broke my wing" Jewel says

Becka picked him up and flew there following Jewel and the rest of the family came later

Blu was beside Jewel and they talked

Clint was laying there as the kids looked at his cast on his wing and his neck brace

"I'm fine" Clint says in pain

"Okay" Their kids said and walked to him and hugged him carefully

"Are you gonna be okay?" Becka asked

"I don't know, it hurts" Clint says

"What happened anyways" Becka asked

"Me and blu got into a fight" Clint says

"What? Why?" Becka asked concerned

"It was stupid" Clint says

"Tell me what happened?" Becka asked

"He called us stinky, and I was being to protective" Clint says

"Called you stinky?" Blu says walking towards them with Jewel

"You called our hollow stinky, and it smelled fresh and sweet" Blu says

Clint put his wing over his face hiding from blu

"Ugh" Blu says and sat down with his kids and Jewel sat on the othee side

"Sorry" Clint says

"For what" Blu says

"For being a as...idiot" Clint remembering the kids where in there

"Oh.. Uh.. Apology accepted." Blu says

"Thanks" Clint says

Sarah and Tiago sneak in to another room

"I love you" Tiago says

"I love you too" Sarah says

"Wanna try that thing mom and dad do" Tiago asked

"Your mom and dad? If so then sure" Sarah says

"Kiss, I think is what it's called" Tiago says

"Oh.. Okay" Sarah says

Tiago tilts his head and kisses her and plays with her tongue

Sarah moaned and played with his tongue

Tiago moans and pulls her against him

Tiago pulled back

"Wanna try that other thing" Tiago asked

"Sure" Sarah says

Tiago pushes her against the wall and picks her up off the ground and touched cloacas

"Oh.. Thats feels good.." Sarah moaned

Tiago started rubbing

"Mmmhm.." Sarah moaned loudly

"This is fun" Tiago moaned going faster

"This.. Is the best.. Feeling.. Ever" Sarah moaned

"Your so tight" Tiago moans and goes harder

"Th..anks.." Sarah moaned

"I feel like I'm about to put something in you" Tiago moans

"Do.. It" Sarah moaned

"Ohhh Sarah" Tiago moans loudly as he cummed in her

"Mmhm! Tiago!" Sarah screamed in pleasure

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**SO THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BY ME AND ANOTHER (MY GF)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**I KNOW MY SPELLINGS BAD SO SORRY,**

**HEHEHE MORE LEMONS COMING**

**AND YESS I WILL KEEP THIS ONE GOING**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 MY FRIENDS

"TIAGO, SARAH" becka yells with blu and jewel behind her

"Tiago! What do you think your doing!" Jewel says madly walking up to him

"Um having fun" Tiago says

"Your too young!" Jewel says

"How" Tiago asked

"Only adults can do that, she's gonna be pregnant and your gonna have kids and your like 9!" Jewel says

**(Bird years**

"Tiago, your grounded for five days. Go in the sink" Jewel says madly

"I'm stuck I can't" Tiago says

Jewel got a small cup with water and poured it inbetween them

"Come here" Jewel says walking back to where she was standing

"I'm still stuck" Tiago says nervously

"Just pull, it's loosened" Jewel says

Tiago pulled making Sarah moan

"Ugh.. Now come here" Jewel says

Tiago looked down and walked slowly away from her

Sarah fell on the floor leaning against the wall with her legs spread apart

Becka walked to her and picked her up and sat her down

"Why did you do that?" Becka says

"Tiago come here or your grounded for a longer time" Jewel says

Tiago collapsed on the floor

"We wanted to try it" Sarah says

"Your too young" Becka says

"COME HERE NOW!" Jewel says loudly

Tiago was frozen and couldn't move from fear

"But we love each other" Sarah says

"So what? That doesn't mean you mate" Becka says

Jewel walked to him and picked him up

"I'm sorry.. Jewel says crying stroking his back

"What's mate" Sarah asked

"Please don't touch me" Tiago says

"To do what you just did.." Becka says

"Tiago, i'm sorry for yelling at you.. I was just mad.." Jewel says hugging him tightly and stroking his back

"Don't touch me" Tiago says

"Is it a bad thing" Sarah asked

"Tiago, please" Jewel says

"You can get pregnant and have kids.. Your too young" Becka says

Tiago got out if her grip and ran and hugged Sarah

"Sorry" Tiago says

"Tiago.. What do you want? I'll get you a present" Jewel says

"Unground me and let me be with Sarah" Tiago says

"One day grounded" Jewel says

"Fine" Tiago says

"Or do you want an iPod like Carla?" Jewel says

"Both" Tiago says

Sarah was smiling at Tiago

"What color" Jewel asked

"Blue" Sarah and Tiago both says

"Okay, i'll get it tomorrow with your dad" Jewel says

"Ok" Tiago says and looks at becka

"I'm sorry for doing that to your daughter" Tiago stay

"It's okay.." Becka says

"May I date you daughter" Tiago asked

"Uhhh... Sure." Becka says

"Thank you" Tiago says and hugs Sarah

"Goodnight Tiago" Jewel says and kisses him then slowly walks towards the door

Tiago kept hugging her

Jewel walked out

"Why didn't you say goodnight?" Becka asked

"Because I'm focusing on Sarah" Tiago says

"You still have to show love to your mom... She's buying you an iPod.." Becka says

"I will" Tiago says and puts a wing around Sarah

"You better" Becka says

"Come on, it's late" Becka says

"You to can sleep together, if Clint says it's ok but you have to sleep by Clint" blu says

"Okay dad" Tiago says walking to Clint with Sarah

"Uncle Clint" Tiago says

"Yes Tiago" Clint says looking at them

"Can i sleep with your daughter, we're together now" Tiago says

Clint smiled a little

"Sure, just sleep next to be" Clint says moving his good wing way from his side leaving room for them against his side

Tiago and Sarah laid down and Sarah's back was against Clint's side

Clint put his wing on Tiago's back and pulled them closer

"Why did she yell" Clint asked

"Uh..we did it against the wall.." Tiago says

"You did what" Clint asked

"We.. We mated" Tiago says nervously

"Who was where" Clint asked

"Just me, Sarah my

Mom and Aunt Becka.." Tiago says

"No I mean who was against the wall" Clint asked

"Sarah" Tiago says

"Was it fun" Clint asked

"Very" Tiago says giggling

"What about you Sarah" Clint asked

"It feels amazing" Sarah says

"Best thing iv'e ever done so far" Sarah says

"It will feel better when your older, are you ready to have kids" Clint asked

"Wait? I'm gonna have kids?" Sarah says

"Yes, you and Tiago are going to be parents" Clint says

"Oh.. I guess i'm ready" Sarah says

"You don't guess you know" Clint says

""How do we prepare?" Tiago asked

"Don't worry, we'll show you, you both just need to be calm and slow down" clint says

"Okay. Okay" Tiago says

"Let's get some sleep" Clint says

"Okay.. Goodnight dad" Sarah says

"Night" Tiago says and hugs Sarah

"Night Tiago" Sarah says and hugs him

Tiago kissed her and fell asleep

Clint watched

"Hey Sarah, we are going to the beach Tomarrow you 2 can enjoy that" clint says

"Oh okay, sounds fun" Sarah says

Clint kiss the top of her head

"Goodnight" clint say

"Night dad" Sarah says

Blu takes some wine out to a tree for the next day then flys back and goes to sleep

(Next day)

Jewel sneaked by Tiago and put his iPod in a little present and sat it beside him and walked back to Blu and started packing with him

"Today's going to be fun" blu says

Jewel smirked and giggled then put a couple of mangos and bananas in Blu's fanny pack

Clint woke up and smiled at Sarah and Tiago

Blu and Jewel were packing food

Sarah and Tiago were awake and talking

"Morning you two" Clint says

"Morning" Sarah says

The small box with the iPod in it was behind Tiago and he hasn't seen it yet

"Hey Tiago look behind you" Clint says

"Huh?" Tiago says looking behind

"Oh yes!" Tiago says loudly in excitement opening it and pulling out a blue iPod

"Go thank your mom" Clint says

Blu and Jewel were sitting down sorting stuff in the fanny pack

Tiago walked over to his mom

"Mom thank you" Tiago says

"Your welcome Tiago" Jewel says spreading her wings for a hug

Tiago hugs her tight

Jewel hugged him back tight with tears of joy

"What are we going to do today" Tiago asked

"We're going to the beach, you can bring your iPod if you want" Jewel says

"Ok" Tiago says

"Oh.. I forgot, wait." Jewel says and goes through Blu's fanny pack and gives Tiago earphones and his charger

"Oh thanks" Tiago says and plugs his iPod in to charge

"Just tell me when it's done charging, i'll put hold the charger for you" Jewel says

"It says 99%" Tiago says

"Oh, okay it's done give me the charger" Jewel says stretching her wing out

Tiago gave it back

Sarah was sitting on Clint's chest looking at him

"I feel better the yesterday" Clint says

Jewel put the charger in Blu's fannypack

"That's good" Sarah says

Clint put his good wing around her pulling her against his chest

Sarah smiled

"I love you dad" Sarah says

"I love you to Sarah" Clint says

"Tiago, anything else you want?" Jewel asked

"To let us try that stuff in a bottle, tonight at the beach" Tiago says

"Uh... I was talking about any device or something, but... I'll think about" Jewel says

"Mom tell us now please please" Tiago asked

"Okay.. I'll let you try it.." Jewel says

"Yeah think you" Tiago says

"But you be very good to mom and dad" Jewel says picking him up and kissing him on the forehead

"And always listen to us" Jewel says

"I will" Tiago says

"Good bird" Jewel says rubbing his head

Tiago looked at her

"When are we leaving" Tiago asked

"At 11" Jewel says

The rest of the kids woke up

Bia was with Daniel and zack was with carla as the walk out there Sarah walked over to Tiago and becka came out and helped Clint stand up

"Bia? Carla? You together with Zack and Daniel?" Jewel says suprised

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you" bia says

Becka was also surprised

"No, no, it's okay.." Jewel says

"That's awesome how this happened" Becka says

"Yeah" Clint says

"Bia, do you want an iPod also?" Jewel asked

**END OF CHAPTER 2 **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK MY FRIENDS.**

**OHHHHH THEY GOT CAUGHT**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINONS I LOVE THEM**


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS CONFUSING**

**HAS A LEMONS IN IT**

"Pink" Bia says

"Okay.. Be back" Jewel says and flys out with Blu

Bia hugs Daniel and kisses him

Carla and zack do the same

Couple minutes later Blu and Jewel land on the table

"Biaaaa..." Jewel says waving the box at her

"Oh my god, thanks mom" bia says hugging her

"Your welcome sweetie" Jewel says stroking her back as she hugged

Bia smiled at her

"Thank your dad also, he's the one who paid for it" Jewel says pulling back

"Thanks dad" bia says

"Welcome honey" Blu says

"Go ahead, open it." Jewel says as she pulled away from the hug

She opened it and took it out and turned it on

Jewel and Blu watched smiling

She seen all Carla's music was on it to

Daniel and bia started playing on it

"Oh, Bia here." Jewel says handing her headphones and her charger

"Thanks" bia says

"Want anything else?" Jewel asked

"No" bia says

"Okay.." Jewel says

Bia kept playing and becka put a wing around Clint

"Guys, get ready for the beach." Blu says

"Becka your going to have to help me" Clint says

"I will." Becka says

"I'm ready then" Clint says

Looks at his cast on his leg and wing

Blu put his fanny pack on and Jewel sat on the windowsill

Becka picked Clint up and flew outside waiting as everyone came out and they flew to the beach

|HOUR LATER|

Clint looked around when they landed

"Beautiful." Jewel says falling on her back hitting the warm sand and Blu did the same

Clint points at the water

Becka carried him over to the water and went stomach deep and she helped him stand up

"Thank you" Clint says

"Welcome.." Becka says looking around as she held him

Jewel looked at Blu feeling the warm sand on her back

"Becka" Clint says

"I put some wine in that tree for tonight" blu says

"Yes?" Becka responded

"Oh really..? That's nice.." Jewel says scooting up to Blu and their sides touched

The kids flew off to another part of the beach where there was a little pit

"Move closer" Clint says

"Let's play soccer" Tiago says

Becka moved closer to him touching chests

Jewel was looking at Blu in the eyes as her heart rate began to rise as she got h***

"Give me some love" clint says

"Some one wants it" blu says

Becka picked him up and went to a little shallow part and laid him on his back and got ontop of him and touched cloacas

Jewel grabbed Blu's wing with hers and set it on her cloaca and made him rub

"Go ahead" Clint says smiling

Blu rolled on top of her and rubbed cloacas

Tiago, Daniel, and zack seen them

And climbed on there girls and started rubbing cloacas

Becka started rubbing her cloaca on his a little fast

"Mmhm... Blu.. I've been waiting.. All day for this.." Jewel moaned

Bia and Carla were m*** too

Clint m***

"Me to" blu says

"Sarah your so tight" Tiago m***

"Your so tight" Daniel says m*** on bia

"This is fun" zack says m*** on carla

Becka m***

"Ohh Blu.. Mmm.." Jewel moaned

"Mmh.. This feels amazing.." Bia m***

"Go faster" clint says

Blu went faster

"Oh.. Blu.. Ohh yes.." Jewel moaned

Becka went even faster than before

All the males cummed

"Ohhhh..." All the females moaned loudly feeling the warm c** inside their bodies

The kids walked back to them, the girls were limping

Clint was standing up hugging and kissing becka

Blu was also standing up kissing jewel

Jewel was kissing Blu passionately and Becka with Clint passionately

"Hey mom and dad" Tiago says

"Oh! Hey.." Jewel says pulling back looking at Bia and Carla weirdly

Bia and carla and Sarah still had c** on them

"Bia? Carla? Did you guys..." Jewel says unable to finish her sentence

"Ummm yeah" bia says nervously

"Really guys?" Jewel says disappointed

"Sorry mom" bia says

"It's okay guys, go wash up.." Jewel says forgetting about the c** on her chest and cloaca

"You need to also" carla giggles

"What? Oh.." Jewel says giggling in embarrassment

The all Laugh and walk in the water

Becka was helping Clint swim

Jewel and Blu were holding eachothers wings swimming around slowly

Clint was standing up as the kids walked to where they were at

Jewel and Blu slowly waded over to the rest of the family and stood there smiling watching Tiago Bia and Carla

Sarah jumped on Clint carefully

"What you doing" clint asked smiling

"Let's play chicken fight!" Sarah says and Tiago climbed onto Blu

"What" Clint asked

"I get on your back and I try to shove Tiago off Uncle Blu's back and he tries to push me off, whoever falls off loses" Sarah says

"So I just hold you" clint asked

"Don't drop me." Sarah says

Blu started walking towards Clint slowly and Tiago shoved Sarah but she didn't fall

Clint moved to where Sarah could push Tiago and he fell off

Blu fell back with Tiago and they went underwater

Clint looked at Sarah

"Like that" he asked

"Yeah! Good job" Sarah says laughing and Blu and Tiago came up from the water

Carla hopped on Jewel's back

Daniel hopped on becka's back

"Let's go again" Clint says

Jewel walked towards Becka and Daniel and Carla pushed Daniel off forcefully and Jewel and Carla laughed

Blu walked towards Clint and Bia tried to shove Zack off but he move and Bia shoved Clint's head and he fell backwards

Clint was at a ocean cliff and fell down and didn't come back up

"Uhm.." Bia says and gets off Blu's back and Blu dived down and got Clint and came back up gasping for air

Clint was coughing and had his eyes closed still

"Clint?" Blu asked coughing

"Ugh...who pushed me" Clint asked coughing less

"Bia, it was an accident." Blu says

Clint limped to the shore and fell face first on the sand

"Clint?" Becka asked walking to him

Clint was m*** quietly in pain

She seen both of his cast were gone

"Oh man, your casts" Becka says

"I'm fine I feel better with out them" Clint says

"Okay.." Becka says

"Where are we staying tonight" Clint asked and rolls on his back

"That tree" Jewel says

"Ok" Clint says and moved his broken arm

"I don't think it was broken" he says

"Oh.." Becka says

Clint moved it more but stayed laying down

"Let's go to the hollow." Blu says

"Help please" Clint askes

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**IM IN A DEFCON 1 TODAY SO MY UPDATES MIGHT BE SLOW SORRY**

**( HIGH THREAT FOR TERRIOREST ATTACK)**


End file.
